A Night With A Twist
by Anime0626
Summary: In Japan, there is a legend about a family of eight who steal souls. They live in an abandoned mansion in a forest called the "Dark Woods", at the end of a maze. Anyone who enters, is never seen again. But is that really true? Could they just be an old story meant to scare people? A certain white-haired boy is about to uncover the truth. But what he finds, is more than he expected.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In Japan, there is an old legend. A legend about a family of eight who stole souls. Legend states that these eight live in an abandoned mansion at the end of a maze in a forest known as the 'Dark Woods'. No one has ever stepped foot into the maze, as they are afraid of what might happen to them if they do; as no one has returned. This old legend tells about the eight: The Master, The Mistress, The Lady, The Princess, The Doll Twins, The Butler, and The Maid.

In the legend, The Master is described as a tall, skinny man with shining blue hair and eyes. His name is unknown, hence why he is called The Master. The Master is a very fragile, nice, young man. The man's age is unknown, but some people think his age is about twenty-two years old.

The Mistress is described as a delicate and beautiful young woman. She is described as a short skinny woman. Her name is also unknown, as age is as well. She is described with brown short hair and chestnut eyes. To people, her age is twenty-two years old.

The Lady is described with long pink hair and sparkling blue eyes. People like to think of this beautiful lady as The Mistress's sister. She is described to be the exact same as her supposed sister, only taller. Her age is unknown, as is her name. To people, her age is twenty years old.

The Princess is described as young fifteen year old with long teal hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. Her name is unknown. She's a tall, well-figured girl for her age. Often people speak of her being the daughter of The Master and The Mistress.

The Dolls Twins are a pair of blonde fourteen year olds. Their names are unknown. The Doll Girl is supposedly the older sister of the Doll Boy, who is the younger brother. The Doll Twins are described as a little shorter than The Princess, well-figured, and have bright blue eyes.

The Butler is described as tall, well-figured young man. His age is unknown, as his name is as well. People like to think of this man as a year old than The Master and The Mistress, being aged at twenty-three. He is described with long purple hair tied into a ponytail and violet eyes.

The Maid is described as a young, well-figured teen. She is aged at sixteen, with green hair short in the back and side pieces long in the front. The Maid is described to be childish, and is often in charge of keeping The Princess in check and taking care of The Doll Twins.

Most people go against the idea of saying that these eight are a family, as each one seems to have a background story of their own that hasn't been told for centuries.

Though this legend still lives on, even today. Many do not even know if these eight really exist. And if they do exist, how have they been kept alive all these years?

The only way to gain answers would have to be to ask the eight themselves. But, how would that happen?

Once you go into the Dark Woods, you never come back…right?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the Dark Woods, pass a seemingly endless maze, lies an abandoned mansion. In the mansion, a woman's voice can be heard screaming.

"RIN AND LEN KAGAMINE!"

A blonde girl laughs as she runs down the stairs, her brother following behind her laughing. An older brunette woman bursts down the hall, following the blonde twins down the stairs.

A tealette giggles from her place in the study next to her father, a blue haired man, as she notices the blonde twins run past the door: The brunette following behind them.

A green haired girl is seen running after the brunette, calling her name. "Mistress!"

A pinkette is seen atop the stair case, a purple-haired man standing next to her. The pinkette is giggling, while the man standing next to her has a rather plain expression on his face.

The brunette finally catches up to the two blonde twins, grabbing both their arms as she stops them in their tracks. The laughs from the twins stop as they realize they've been caught.

"You two know better than to prank me!" The brunette scolds.

The blonde girl speaks up first. "Sorry Mistress…Len and I were bored. All we do is stay cooped up in here."

Len, the blonde boy, nods in agreement to the statement his sister has said. "Rin's right. Were always cooped up in here, so we have to have a bit of fun sometimes right?"

The Mistress sighs as she knows that they are always bored at points, being cooped up in the mansion and all. "I understand that Rin and Len. Just don't do it again alright you two?"

Both the twins nod in unison, exclaiming, "Yes Mrs. Meiko!" The twins run off again, zipping down the hall to the kitchen to reward themselves with food.

Meiko raises a hand to her forehead, rubbing it gently as the blue-haired man and tealette girl come out from the study.

"What's wrong mother?" The tealette asks, bouncing over to the brunette with a slight smile on her face.

Meiko looks at the tealette, giving a slight smile back to her daughter. "It's nothing my dear Miku. Just Rin and Len playing pranks again."

The blue haired man gives Meiko a slight grin before walking over and kissing the top of her head. "Meiko you always chase after them every day for a prank they've done. And it always ends the same. I don't know why you keep going after them."

Said brunette looks up at the blue-haired man, giving him a slight smile. "My dear Kaito, you know I don't give up. Not easily."

Kaito laughs as he takes Meiko's hand, kissing it gently. He certainly knew his wife would never give up on chasing those two down, just to give them a good scolding.

Miku giggles as she watches her parents. Being the only daughter of Kaito and Meiko, she has expectations to live up to. One of them being to study a lot with her father, hence the reason she was in the study with him instead of pulling that glorious prank on her mother with Rin and Len.

The green-haired girl is standing behind the Master and Mistress, smiling as she stands there in a maid dress. The girl's name? Gumi Megpoid. She's the maid of the mansion, and is the one in charge of taking care of those two blonde twins.

The pinkette atop the stairs has disappeared, already being down the stairs with the same purple-haired man beside her. Her name? Luka Megurine. She's the Lady of the mansion, and also Meiko's younger sister. She adores her sister very much, and is very happy that Meiko was able to find a suitable husband.

The purple-haired man next to her no longer has an expressionless face, but rather a slight happy face; as you can see a small smile there. His name? Gakupo Kamui, the Butler of the mansion. It's his job to serve the Master and Mistress along with Gumi. But he also serves Luka, as she is the Mistress's sister.

Kaito steps away from Meiko, still holding her hand. Looking over to Gumi then to his daughter Miku, he says in a polite voice, "If you'll excuse us, Meiko and I have some important business to attend to."

After he has said this, he leads Meiko over to the staircase, passing Luka and Gakupo, who have their heads bowed politely. Up the stairs they go, they turn left and disappear down the hallway.

Said blonde twins come out from the hallway on the first floor, Len holding a banana in his hand and Rin an orange. Miku runs over to them, giggling as she tells them about what happened after they left.

Gumi smiles at the three, walking over to them to join the conversation. The four walk around the staircase, leading to the other hallway on the other side of it to allow them into the woods. The four usually left the mansion at noon every day to tend to the garden Luka and Meiko insisted on having.

Luka watched as the four left out the door Gumi had unlocked this morning. She smiled to herself. She always adored Rin and Len, and loved Kaito and Meiko's daughter. Gumi was always nice to her as well, helping with things she didn't know.

Gakupo looked over to Luka, and finding her smiling, smiled a little as well. "My Lady? What are you smiling at?"

Luka waved her hand, giggling a little. "Oh it's nothing Gakupo. I just love those four very much."

Said man chuckled a bit at the pinkette's answer. "Whatever you say my lady."

The Lady walked over to the study, motioning her hand for the butler to follow. "Come Gakupo, we must study the book."

The Butler nodded, following the pinkette into the study.

All was quiet in the main room now. The hustle and bustle had left just as quickly as it had come. The main room was lovely, very lovely.

The walls were painted a mixture of black and red, with gold borders decorating. A chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling, lights off. The floor was decorated with tile, and a red carpet in the middle below where the chandelier was hanging. The front doors were closed off, locked.

To the right of the front doors were two other doors, one leading to a bathroom where the other led to a small sitting room. To the left was one door, leading to the study where currently the Lady and Butler were.

A stair case led to the second floor, where to the left was the Master and Mistress's, Miku's, and Luka's bedrooms were located. To the right was where The Doll Twin's bedroom was located along with Gumi's and Gakupo's. At the end of each of these hallways was a guest room for guest's to stay, if any decided to visit.

Back on the first floor, a hallway to the left of the staircase led to the kitchen and dining room. To the right, a small hallway with only one door leading to the outside and to the 'backyard' of the mansion.

Occasional giggles from the study could be heard, and talking from upstairs could be heard as well. Nothing from the outside could be heard.

But besides that, all was quiet.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haru Hikaroa, an average, normal, fourteen year old albino: That's what most people, if not all, think he is. Of course, they look past the fact that he has white hair; as apparently that's 'un normal', but most seem to not care as others have teal, green, purple, pink, and other colored hair.

For the record, Haru wasn't this average, normal boy everyone thought he was.

In fact, he took an interest in the mythical legends of Japan. One had just so happened to catch his eye, and now he and his supposed 'father' always went to libraries around Japan to study it.

Now, most may ask; Well, isn't that normal?

Well, yes and no. It was normal for some people to be attracted to these fairytale legends. But, Haru and his father always took research to the extreme.

To the extreme of being killed to investigate it.

Haru's mother and older brother had been researchers like them. That is, until it went too far and they ended up being killed in a place known too many as "The Dark Woods". His mother and brother had been researching a legend about a family of eight who lived at the end of the maze in the Dark Woods in an abandoned old mansion.

The legend tells that this "family of eight", who apparently steal souls. And these so called eight, happen to not be a family at all. Most of them are related, but some are not.

Haru's mother and brother had figured out that only the Master, Mistress, and Princess were related to each other; with the exception that the Lady was the Mistress's sister. The Doll Twins, The Butler, and The Maid all seemed to not be related to the other four, and not even to each other. The Doll Twins are a pair of brother and sister, but the Butler and the Maid play no part in it.

Snapping back to reality, the fourteen year old had gone out the woods by himself. He regretted not leaving a note for his father; that is if it really was his father.

Haru had grown up alone. All by himself, he managed to fight through ten long years of being left alone. That is, until a white-haired man appeared before him one day claiming to be his long lost father.

Haru never believed him, but having no one to look up to or to care for him, accepted the man as he was; his father.

The only way he ever found out about his mother and brother being killed was through a newspaper. He had seen the paper saying that a black haired woman and raven haired boy being killed; their bodies found at the entrance to the Dark Woods, with the words "Leave Now" imprinted onto their bodies.

Their last names? Hikaroa.

Snapping back into reality once again, Haru continued on his way through the maze. It was in fact complicated, very complicated.

Everywhere he went, a dead end threatened him. Every corner he feared that something would pop out and eat him alive. And it wasn't helping that it was night out either, and he would be having such a hard time seeing if it wasn't for the full moon tonight.

Stumbling over a tree trunk, Haru fell onto the ground. "Oof!" Sitting up from whatever he had bumped his head onto; he looked around to find the letter he'd been carrying. Finding it and gripping onto it tightly, the boy stumbled to his feet.

In front of him, stood a mansion. The entrance was a set of double doors and there were two floors, if not three.

_Three windows on the right…Four windows on the left. So there's seven windows total on the second floor. And, let's see…_Thinking to himself, Haru began counting the windows on the first floor. _One door on the left, and…oh geez, there's so many windows on the first floor. Too many to count._

Looking around, the boy began mumbling notes to himself. "A clearing in the middle of the woods, that's strange. And this mansion," He looked toward the mansion, "It wasn't here when I was in the maze. Wait, and speaking of the maze."

Turning around, Haru looked for the way he'd come out. To his surprise, there were only trees; no passage way or anything.

"That's strange, very strange," He looked toward the mansion, "It wasn't here when I was in the maze. Wait, and speaking of the maze."

Turning around, Haru looked for the way he'd come out. To his surprise, there were only trees; no passage way or anything.

"That's strange, very strange." Mumbling again to himself, Haru stepped up to the doors. Still clutching the letter, he knocked on the doors.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" He said aloud.

To his surprise, a click sounded on the other side of the door; unlocking it. Then, in a quick motion, the doors opened.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ending: Bad End Night**

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Haru said aloud.

To his surprise, a click sounded on the other side of the door; unlocking it. Then, in a quick motion, the doors opened.

"My, do you need some help?" An older gentleman voice said.

Haru looked up, and to his surprise found the most matching person to the Butler; described in the legend. The older gentleman looked to be about twenty-three years old and was dressed in Butler attire. He had long purple hair tied back into a ponytail and side bangs matching the exact length of his ponytail.

"Um, yes." The white-haired boy said as he continued looking at the man.

"Ah, then come in." The man said as he allowed Haru to step inside.

Stepping inside, a pair of blonde twins looking to be his age came running toward them.

"Gakupo Gakupo! Who is it? Who's here?" The female of the twins spoke as she came to a halt in front of the Butler.

Gakupo chuckled as he motioned his gloved hand to the white-haired boy. "This is a guest Rin. Do be polite."

Rin, Haru assumed that was her name, looked toward him and gave the biggest smile. Haru did have to admit that the girl looked absolutely beautiful. With blonde short hair and blue eyes suiting her well, she wore a white bow atop her head and a long black dress that came down to the ground. From her waist down, the middle part of the dress ruffled in lines. From her waist up, the sleeves looked to be a coat and her chest area was shown. From there down, there were three little black bows all in a line. Then, near her neck, was a scarlet bow tie. The sleeves of her dress covered her hands as well.

"Hi there stranger!" Rin said as she bowed her head politely. "My name's Rin, Rin Kagamine."

Haru bowed his head to her and then looked toward the other blonde twin, who seemed to have a scowl on his face. "Oh, right! This is Len! He's my younger brother!" The blonde girl explained.

Len nodded his head to Haru; and Haru examined what he was wearing. The boy was dressed in a black coat with a white undershirt that showed from his neck to his stomach. The black coat came past his waist and to the middle of his thighs. He also seemed to have on black shorts that came down to right before his knees. From his knees down to the middle of his legs was bare, but from there down were white stockings or socks and on his feet were black shoes. Atop his head was small to medium size hat, which was clipped to his blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. His bangs were a little messier than his sister's, as hers were clipped back with two white bobby pins. To finish his outfit off, a red ribbon like tie was around his neck.

"Hello there." Len said to him as Haru got done looking at what he had on. "I see you're not from around here are you?"

The albino nodded his head. "That's correct. I got lost in the maze, which seemed to disappear into thin air."

"That happens to a lot of people." Rin chimed in. "Well stranger, what's your name?"

"My name's Haru, Haru Hikaroa." He answered as he looked at the blonde girl.

"Well Haru, Wel-come…" Rin began.

"To our won-drous mansion…" Len finished as the two smiled at him.

Haru looked at the two then to Gakupo. Gakupo had a gentle smile on his face as he said to the boy, "The two of them are the nicest twins you'll ever meet Haru."

Haru smiled a little and nodded. He had to be cautious. Even though these people seemed very friendly, he had to remember the legend about them stealing souls of innocent people.

Suddenly, from seemingly nowhere, a green haired girl came rushing out from a hallway to the left of the staircase. "Let me serve you tea!~"

Haru almost lost his balance as the girl stopped in front of him, to the left of Rin and Len.

"Gumi, do be polite and not so childish!" The Butler scolded the green haired girl.

Gumi stuck her tongue out at the older gentleman before turning back to the guest as she bowed her head. "Hello there. My name is Gumi Megpoid, the Maid of this wondrous mansion!"

Haru bowed his head, introducing himself to the Maid; as that is what she looked to be with her Maid dress on. She looked to be about sixteen years old. "My name is Haru Hikaroa."

Gumi nodded and took one of Haru's hands. "Let me serve you tea Haru. You must be exhausted. Rin, help me escort him to the dining room."

Rin took Haru's other hand and smiled gently to the confused white-haired boy. "You'll love Gumi's tea Haru! It's the best!"

The two girls escorted the boy to the dining room, Gakupo and Len following behind them.

Seated down at the table in the dining room, which was surprisingly very big, Haru looked to the two blonde twins. He assumed that these two were the favored "Doll Twins" mentioned in the legend.

Rin and Len sat on either side of him, patiently waiting for Gumi to be done with the tea. Gakupo was stationed behind Rin, a smile on his face. Haru also assumed that Gakupo was the Butler also mentioned in the legend, while Gumi was the Maid.

Gumi came out from the kitchen, which was placed behind two doors in the dining room on one side while the other side held the doors that the two young girls had led him through. She was carrying a platter with three cups, all filled to the brim with tea. Walking over, she placed the three cups in front of each of them.

Rin smiled at Gumi and the girl smiled back. Haru assumed that these two had a special friendship and picked up his cup of tea, taking a sip from it. Rin had been right; Gumi's tea was absolutely perfect.

Len had already taken a sip from his and was smiling with delight. The other blonde twin had already taken a few sips from hers and she had the same elegant smile on her face.

The doors that Haru had been led through opened and through them was a teal haired girl. She was wearing a rosy pink dress that stopped at her thighs and had a white bow that went around her waist; the bow in the back. She had black ribbons tied around her pigtails, which went down to her thighs. She was wearing black knee socks and brown shoes. And also, Haru noticed that this girl looked oddly familiar to a girl on a missing poster he'd seen back in the town.

In fact; all of them seemed familiar. He'd seen missing posters for each and every one of them, but that couldn't mean anything. He'd have to find out more about every single one of them before he could start making accusations.

"Gumi! Gakupo!" The tealette exclaimed as she looked toward the sixteen and twenty-three year olds.

"Yes Princess?" Gakupo said as turned to face the tealette.

The Princess looked to the two Doll Twins and to the guest before turning her attention back to the maid and butler. "Mother and Father wish to speak with you two. And Aunt Luka wishes to see you after your done talking with mother and father Gakupo."

The Maid and Butler bowed to the Princess and walked out of the dining room. The tealette then turned her attention toward the Doll Twins and Haru, speaking again. "Rin, Len; who is this?"

"Ah Miku!" Rin said smiling as she looked toward the tealette and stood up from her seat. "This is our guest; Haru Hikaroa!"

Miku looked to the white-haired guest and bowed her head. "My apologies for yelling and not noticing you. My name is Miku, Miku Hatsune. Well, more like Miku Shion."

Haru stood up and bowed his head to her. "It's alright."

Len stood up and walked over to his beloved sister. "Rin, do you think we should be going? Before Master and Mistress show up?"

Before Rin could answer her brother's question, the doors opened again. This time, another older gentleman stepped through. With blue hair and eyes, the man fit perfectly to the Master described in the legend. He was dressed in a long tan coat that went down to his knees and around the neck area was fur and on the sleeves was also fur. Below the fur were turquoise flips and he wore white gloves. He was wearing a light brown button up shirt and black pants. Around his neck was a white handkerchief of some sort that flipped out into three ruffles and above these ruffles was a blue diamond.

"What is this I hear about a guest?" The older gentleman said as he walked over, stopping at the front of the table.

"Father!" Miku exclaimed as a smile was upon her face. "This here," Her gloved hands motioned to Haru, "Is our guest."

"His name is Haru Hikaroa!" Rin exclaimed as well as her arm hooked around Len before he could escape.

Haru bowed his head to the man. _He looks familiar as well, and I assume that he's the Master of the manor. If he is the Master, then where is the Mistress? And The Lady?_

"Guest?" Haru heard the man say and he lifted his head. To his surprise, the man was in front of him and smiling. "Well, a meeting such as this, you know, must be fate!"

Haru heard the two twins exclaim, "Then we will party! Party!"

As if by some magic, Gakupo and Gumi rushed in as they heard the words "party". "Let us welcome you!"

"Hurry, Hurry!" Len exclaimed.

"Pour the wine!" Gakupo said aloud.

Haru looked around at the sudden excitement and heard Gumi exclaim something as she came out of the kitchen carrying another platter with seven wine glasses, "Be merry, be festive!"

Two other women came in and one of them spoke next, "Let us give a toast!"

Haru looked toward the woman that had spoken, and found a pinkette with blue eyes holding a wine glass up. She was dressed in a white and yellow dress, the top part above her chest being white and below being yellow; all the way down to the end of her thighs. This yellow part was decorated with black and orange flower designs and black strings were tied to hold the dress up. She had black leggings underneath that came down to short white boots. In her long pink hair was a black, yellow, and orange flower, fitting her outfit well.

Rin popped up from behind Haru, nearly scaring him as she giggled and asked, "Are you ready?"

Haru became confused until another older woman's voice sounded. "Are we indeed?"

Then again, the white-haired boy looked toward the source of the woman's voice. There he found a young woman who looked to be about twenty-two years old, the same age the Master looked to be. She was dressed in a red short kimono that went to her thighs and from there down was black; assuming that was the rest of the dress. She had a green sash on as well and some white parts of her kimono looked to be fluffy and light. This woman had short brown hair and chestnut eyes. _I'm guessing this is the Mistress, and the other woman is the Lady._

All of them were looking at Haru, and feeling uncomfortable, he nodded.

"Then let us begin!" The eight exclaimed.

Then, a party began. Gumi handed out glasses of wine; even to the Doll Twins and him. The Master and Mistress seemed to be enjoying the party as well as the Lady, as Gakupo was standing near her smiling and filling up her glass with wine each time she asked.

Miku was smiling as she stood near the Doll Twins, who were singing a song that Haru could hear; _You are the lead actor in this crazy night, all dressed up with a glass of wine. And once your just drunk enough, won't you enjoy yourself so?_ _Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter. 'Til the point of madness, enjoy a Happy Night!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I believe this is my first Author's Note on this story XD Anyways, I hope people don't mind me changing up Miku's outfit a bit. In this story she isn't her role like in the "Night series" as I like to call it. I made up her role and switched it with Haru. I also hope people don't mind me having an OC in some of my stories.

Anyways, again, moving on. If people haven't guessed, this story is based on the songs "Bad End Night", "Crazy Night", and "Twilight Night"; all going in that order. I decided that I wanted to do something based off each of these songs. So I came up with this idea that each night there is a different ending: the first being "Bad End Night". At the start of each chapter from now until the end of "Twilight Night", it will say what ending there will be. Each ending will last up to 2-5 chapters, maybe more.

And if you haven't noticed, this chapter goes according to the lyrics for "Bad End Night". And me, being the dedicated writer I am, wrote down all these lyrics and have them in front of me as I wrote this chapter. I have all the lyrics for the three songs written out and in front of me, and will be using the lyrics to help me along as I write the next chapters. Of course, I have to add story in there. And that's what I did.

And some may ask now: "After "Twilight Night" has happened, will that be the end of the story?" I'm happy to say that's a no! After Twilight Night, more story progression will happen and some things may be revealed! But what exactly? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out!~ Bye my lovelies!~

~Anime0626


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ending: Bad End Night

The night after the banquet, Haru awoke from his sleep. After the party that had happened, he'd been allowed to stay for as long as he needed. He'd been given a guest room on the second floor to the right, past the Doll Twins, Maid, and Butler's bedrooms.

But as Haru looked outside and expecting to see sunshine, something seemed amiss.

_I went to sleep and awoke, but morning never even came…_Thought the albino as he stared curiously out the window. It was as if time itself had come to a halt.

Haru, utterly confused, stood up from his bed. He didn't bother to make the bed or even tidy up the bed sheets. Looking over to his dresser, he saw the letter which he'd been given from his father. What it contained; Haru didn't know. And he hadn't opened it either.

The door to his bedroom opened it, and in walked Rin who was wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

"Hello Haru. I was told to check on you in place of Gakupo." The blonde said as she bowed her head politely upon entering. "I hope you don't mind."

Haru walked over to her and picked up her head, gripping her chin gently as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "I don't mind at all." He said in a soft voice as he also gave a smile.

Rin smiled back, and Haru noticed a faint tint of pink along her cheeks. "W-Well," The girl stammered, "Gumi is cooking breakfast, or whatever you would like to call it."

"Well then shall we go down together?" The boy said softly again, nearing her lips with his. For some reason, he couldn't help himself; it was like he was under her control without her knowing.

Rin, barely able to hold back the blush that was already showing on her cheeks, quickly gave the boy a small peck on the lips before rushing off out of the room and down the stairs.

Haru chuckled as he saw the girl run off out of embarrassment. Even though it was a small, quick peck: he couldn't help but blush as well. _Have I taken a liking to Rin…? Impossible. She's a part of a legend while I am a part of the real world. Still…_

Debating this, he heard Gumi call for his name and immediately rushed out of the room and down the stairs as well.

After breakfast, Haru went over to the clock situated near the stair case. Once he got close enough, he saw that the clock hands were not moving at all.

Time itself had completely stopped.

The clock hands were in an irregular fashion. The shorter hand was on the twelve, but the longer one was at least a minute or two away from reaching midnight.

Studying this, the Doll Twins came up behind him and nearly scared him. The older of the two, Rin, cooed into his ear, "Shall WE…"

The younger spoke next, "Tell you a SE-cret…?"

Miku, the Princess, seemingly appearing from nowhere, spoke aloud next. "Take a look at the clock…"

Haru, confused by the sudden change of attitude in the three, stepped closer to the clock. To his surprise, the clock hands had engraved words on them. Taking a closer look, the albino could make out the words.

On the first of the two, the short clock hand, were the words 'The clock hands'. The second had the words 'are the key'.

He heard Rin giggle behind him, but not a nice, funny giggle. No, not all. A very creepy and eerie giggle.

Turning around, Rin had her eyes stained the color of scarlet blood. Looking to Len and Miku, he found the same.

Haru now was scared to death, and patted around the wall for any hidden door to escape into. To his luck, he felt the presence of air coming through a spot in the wall. Opening the heavy door, he fled into the secret room and held it closed so the three on the other side could not get through.

Once footsteps were heard running the other way, he let out a sigh of relief. _I'm safe, for now. _

Haru looked ahead of him and let out a scream, "Jesus! Jesus!"

In front of him lay eight coffins, all in a circle. Each coffin was black and had a golden cross on the front of them. Haru, taking his chances, stepped forward and examined each coffin. On the front of each, below the golden cross, lay a name.

Haru read the name in front of him, "Kaito Shion."

Looking to the right was another name. "Meiko Sakine." He said the name aloud again to himself.

To the right of Meiko's was another. "Luka Megurine."

To the left of Kaito's was another name. "Miku Hatsune."

To the left of Miku's, another. "Gumi Megpoid."

To right of Luka's was also another name. "Gakupo Kamui."

To the left of Gumi's was another. "Len Kagamine."

And finally, to the left of Len's and the right of Gakupo's, lay the final name. "Rin Kagamine."

Haru was now in front of Rin's coffin, and had set his hand on the name. He couldn't believe it. They were all actually dead. Did that mean they were all in spirit form? _No, that's impossible. Rin was solid when I kissed her. If she was in spirit form, my hand and lips would have went right through her. What's going on here?_

"Oh dear…" said a voice behind him.

Haru turned around and saw the Mistress, otherwise known as Meiko, standing there with a frown on her face. To her right was the Master, Kaito.

"So you saw it…" said Kaito.

Len appeared next. "Danger! Danger!"

"Don't be scared, please?" Gumi said as she came into the room as well.

Haru turned around and becoming scared again, fled as he heard the last four voices behind him.

"Where are you going?" said another voice; he recognized it to be Rin's.

"Where, indeed?" He recognized as Gakupo's.

"Please, wait!" yelled the Princess and Lady.

_You are the lead actor in this Crazy night_

Haru kept running as he came to a set of stairs that led up. He ran up as he heard familiar singing.

_Is all according to script?_

_ What, then, of tonight? What ending?_

Haru ran upstairs and ended up seeing the eight, singing as they stood near the stair case where the secret door was located. Their eyes were cold, red, and menacing.

_It's all up to you, you know…_

Becoming scared again, the albino rushed back down the stairs, traveling lower back to where the coffins were located.

_Search, look hard for a happy ending, but mess up the order, and it's all over_

_ Does the true end lie in the coffins?_

Haru continued on down the steps. He believed he was safe, yet he could still hear the singing. What were they singing about? A happy end? What was so happy about this end?

_ Ah, is it another Bad End Night?_

Stopping on the steps, the albino crouched down and held his head; tugging at his hair strands frantically.

"What can I do to get back home?" Haru asked to no one, expecting someone to answer.

"Once the play is over…" said the Master and Mistress' voices.

"Then you shall return…" finished the Maid and Butler.

_Play? What play? Am I in a play? _

Haru stood back up, no longer pulling at his hair strands. But rather, in deep thought. "The key to the happy ending…where has it ended up?"

"That coldly-glinting key…"

Then, Haru made the connection. _Click. _

Rushing back up the stairs, the albino pushed through the door that he'd ran into and quickly scanned around. There was no sign of the eight.

He rushed over to the clock and looked at the clock hands once again, and said the words aloud as he realized their meaning. "The clock hands are the key."

Haru took the clock hands off, and held them in his hands. He grinned as he realized he'd won. Holding his head down, he murmured, "…I foouund it."

The eight came out of hiding as they heard the words, even though the guest had murmured it.

Rin spoke first, "He found the key."

"No one's ever found the key." Hissed Meiko.

"How come tonight?" questioned Gumi.

"Was this a planned ending?" asked Gakupo.

"This wasn't a part of the book." Stated Kaito.

"This wasn't a part of the plan!" yelled Len.

"Not a part of the book…" repeated Miku.

"Not a part of the plan…" Luka repeated as well.

Haru looked up, his eyes red and cold; just as the eights were minutes ago. He grinned and laughed. "I am the lead actor in this Crazy Night."

"Plunging a knife into your skulls."

He took a step forward, holding up the clock hands for the rest to see.

"And once I'd swung it just enough…"

His eyes turned back to the color blue in an instant, and a creepy smile came onto his face.

"I began to enjoy myself so! ~"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ending: Bad End Night

Rin was the first to become scared. "Run!" She exclaimed as she ran the other way, her brother and Miku straight behind her.

Gakupo and Gumi took the hands of the Master, Lady, and Mistress, running after the three young children. Kaito screamed out, "Run!"

_Run for your life!_

Rin kept running, not looking back as she reached the top of the staircase. She ushered everyone up the first stair case before, with the help from Len, opening a heavy door which lead to another hidden stair case. She ushered everyone up.

Len stopped as he was the last one to go up and turned to his beloved sister, saying with worry, "Rin, be careful alright?"

Rin nodded and ushered him up, closing the hidden staircase behind the wall again. She would have to be the one to stop their guest from getting out of hand.

Though she was used to this ending, she was still nervous. This happened every time a guest came to the manor.

_Forget the play and the lines!_

_ 'Til the point of madness, break apart this Bad End Night!_

Rin rushed down the stairs, her black dress trailing behind her as she raced into the kitchen. Sure enough, Haru was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. The clock hands were on the other side from where he was sitting, and had a very eerie smile on his face.

_You are the lead actor in this Crazy Night_

The blonde girl walked over to the knives and took one, hiding it in the sleeve of her dress as she turned and looked to the guest.

He had his head down but she could still see that creepy and eerie smile.

Rin spoke up, "The cast and stage are all gone."

Haru picked up his head and looked to her. The once creepy and eerie smile had disappeared, and he no longer had red eyes such as before. He was looking at her curiously before responding, "And with the story over,"

"Now, shall we all leave together?" Said the two in unison.

"Sing, dance, make merry," The blonde twin sang.

Haru grinned and stood up, walking over the girl and picking up the clock hands. He grabbed her sleeve and yanked the knife she had stolen out, slamming it on the table. He then gave her one of the clock hands and sang next, "Forget what's sweet and bitter."

Rin grinned back at the white-haired boy and held the clock hand he gave her, singing again. "'Til the point of madness,"

"Enjoy a Bad End Night!" The two sang in unison again.

The cast and stage had disappeared, and there were no remnants of the residents; not even the guest.

In the now-silent room, a shadow gave a round of applause.

"A good show you put on tonight…"

The shadow walked over the clock and it picked up the letter Haru had once had, weeping…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_In the middle of a clearing, far in the Dark Woods, a young boy awakes._

Haru sat up rubbing his head from where he was laying. Looking around, he found himself in a clearing.

_That's weird…wasn't the mansion here just last night? Where did Rin and everybody go? _

Taking a closer look, Haru found the letter that he had brought with him to the mansion last night. The albino picked it up and stood up; he didn't bother to look inside the letter.

_It's light out now…that's strange. Really strange. Just last night time seemed to come to a complete stop. Ow, the sunlight hurts._

Shielding his eyes from the sunlight, the fourteen year old made his way over to a path that led out of the forest.

* * *

Coming back into the hotel room he and his father shared for the few months they were supposed to be here, Haru looked around for his father. "Hey dad, are you here?"

"Haru is that you?" Said father came out with his reading glasses on and looked over at the boy.

Haru smiled at his father and set the letter down on the table. "Yeah, it's me."

"Where have you been? You disappeared all night! You had me worried that I was going to have to go the police!" His father exclaimed, taking off the reading glasses.

"See, about that…I may have met with the 'Family of Eight' last night."

Haru's father's eyes widened at the mention of the legend he had been reading about. "Really?! My dear boy you're kidding right!?"

The albino sighed as he stared the old man in the eyes. "The Family of Eight is real. I've learned their names; and many other things."

"Really, is that so? What are their names then?"

"The Master's name is Kaito Shion. The Mistress: Meiko Sakine. The Princess: Miku Hatsune. The Doll Twins: Rin and Len Kagamine." Haru twitched a little at saying Rin's name, but continued. "The Lady: Luka Megurine. The Butler: Gakupo Kamui. The Maid: Gumi Megpoid."

His father's eyes widened again. "But, all of those people...those names…"

Haru nodded. "Yes, there all names of eight people who disappeared the same year my mother and brother were killed. They all disappeared from different cities in Japan. They were all reported dead; all on the same day. Yet I found something more interesting; there were coffins with all of their names on them in the basement of the mansion. And when I found the coffins, the eight started to go mad."

"Probably with anger." The voice who spoke next was neither Haru nor his father. The two turned to the door way where a man stood leaning against the doorway Haru had forgotten to close.

"Who are you?" Haru asked as he eyed the man curiously.

"I'm Rin and Len's father."

The answer struck Haru that he almost nearly toppled over. "W-What?" The albino managed to stutter.

The man-er, Rin and Len's father, looked at the teen and raised his brow in suspicion. "I said I'm Rin and Len's father."

"May I ask what you're doing here, Rin and Len's father?" Haru's father asked next.

"I'm here, obviously, trying to figure out why my children went missing. And you," The twin's father turned to Haru, "know exactly where my children are."

Haru grabbed the letter off the table he had set it down on. For some reason, he didn't trust this so called man claiming to be Rin and Len's father. "How do I know that your Rin and Len's father?"

The man smirked. "Ah, so you saw through my trick? I'm not truly Rin and Len's father. Though I was close to the twins."

"I knew it." The albino walked past the man, slamming into him harshly on his way out the door.

"What's with your son?" The man looked to the older one as he raised his brow in suspicion once again.

The old man shook his head. "I have not the slightest clue."

* * *

Haru found himself back inside the Dark Woods forest, in the maze once again. The hotel he and his father stayed at was quite a ways away from the Dark Woods, so by the time he got there; it was already quite dark outside.

The albino ran down the pathway, making the same exact route he'd taken the first time. Though this time he noticed there were bones on the trail; and they looked fresh.

Pushing the thoughts about him becoming a new meal on the menu, Haru stumbled into the same clearing he'd woken up in hours ago. The mansion still stood there, and on a new third floor he saw Rin's signature bow bouncing by.

He chuckled and made his way to the double doors, knocking on them once again. He heard footsteps approach and in an instant, the doors swung open for the second time.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ending: Crazy Night

_Unending praise resounds at the curtain call; shall it echo further and louder? The buzzer sounds, and the curtains rise; On one, two, three, let us begin!_

Pushing the thoughts about him becoming a new meal on the menu, Haru stumbled into the same clearing he'd woken up in hours ago. The mansion still stood there, and on a new third floor he saw Rin's signature bow bouncing by.

He chuckled and made his way to the double doors, knocking on them once again. He heard footsteps approach and in an instant, the doors swung open for the second time.

_After walking down the path of the spotlight…_

Gakupo opened the door again, and smiled when he saw Haru. "We welcome all…"

Gumi popped up from behind him, smiling as she spoke and waved her hand to the hosts, doll twins, princess and lady who waited on the top of the steps, "To our wondrous mansion!"

The two ushered in the new guest, and Kaito and Meiko came down smiling. "You must be lost…" Kaito said as he walked over to Haru and rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Well," Meiko leaned down so she was at his height and cupped her hand on his cheek, "it's now…"

"Quite dark outside…" The two said in unison, backing away from the albino.

Rin popped up, her white bow bouncing as she sang in a sweet voice, "So UN-til…"

"It's LIGHT out…" Len popped up, holding hands with his sister.

"Let us make you feel at home!" Miku exclaimed as she popped up behind the blonde twins.

Haru smiled as the three of them beamed at him. He looked over to Luka, who was smiling as she spoke next. "With the highlight of the night…"

"We shall begin!" Haru exclaimed and the eight burst out into happy smiles and laughs.

Len left with Gumi and Gakupo to fetch something from the kitchen. What did they fetch? Haru didn't know. He guessed it would be wine.

Rin held out her hand to Haru and he took it, smiling as he stared into blue orbs.

"You seem familiar…" Rin commented as Haru twirled her around and the hosts clapped in response.

"I've been here before Rinny." Haru whispered into her ear and let go of her hand as soon as the twirl was completed.

The blonde blushed at the nickname. _He has come here before. How could I have forgotten?_

Gumi came from the kitchen first, snapping Rin out of her thoughts. "Wine for everyone! ~"

Gakupo came out, saying quickly, "Now she-"

"And she!" Miku chimed in.

Gumi looked at them. "And he?"

_Let the crazy night go on!_

The maid passed out wine glasses, and Haru took his gratefully and looked at Rin. She was still dressed in the same outfit from last time and as she held the wine glass, her eyes seemed sparked with curiosity.

The albino moved closer to the female but was quickly intercepted by Len, who shot him a glare that looked to say "Stay away from my sister or I'll hurt you."

_The curtains rise! Let the excitement swell ever higher!_

Haru looked over at Gakupo and Luka, who were near Meiko and Kaito. Gakupo had a bottle of wine and was filling Luka's glass every time she asked for more. Miku was near them and had already drunk her wine and looked to be asking for more, but her parents scolded her and said that she didn't need any more wine.

Next he looked over at Gumi, who was on the other side of Rin and was now talking to the blonde female. Len still stood on the other side of Rin, shooting glares at the albino every now and then.

_You may simply perform according to script; don't think about it, just be a fool!_

Haru sipped from his wine glass as Kaito tapped on his. "Let us give a toast!"

Everyone crowded together and Haru joined, tapping their glasses together and taking a sip from them.

_The world spinning, getting drunk on one, two, three, and moreso shall we make merry!_

After a good ten to fifteen minutes, Haru had had about three glasses of wine. He wasn't drunk; just a little bit tipsy. He'd seen Meiko go through about ten already in the past fifteen minutes, and wondered how a woman like her managed to keep all that alcohol down. Her cheeks weren't even flustered, though her husbands were.

Len had gotten a bit drunk, and Gakupo and Gumi were requested to send him off to bed. Miku had gone up with them, claiming she was tired from the day's events.

_It's no fun if things are simple, yes?_

Rin on the other hand, was a bit tipsy; Haru could see that from her flustered pink cheeks. She was also hiccupping every now and again. Luka had insisted that she go up to bed with her, but the blonde had refused. The pinkette had gone up to bed soon after.

Haru moved toward the blonde, wrapping an arm around her as she hiccupped again. "Bit tipsy there are you?"

Rin looked at him and shook her head, a hiccup escaping again. "I'm not tipsy."

The albino raised his brow at her as she let out a series of hiccups. "Rin you're tipsy."

"And you're not? ~" the female retorted.

"You're tipsier than me. Come on, come to bed with me." The albino took her hands and led her over to the staircase as she shook her head.

"Uh-uh."

Kaito spoke up from across the room. "Rin, go up to bed with Haru. Go on."

Rin looked back at the two and questioned, "Do I have toooo?"

Meiko laughed as she took a sip from her wine glass, the alcohol finally starting to kick in as pink shown on her cheeks. "Yes you have too."

"Ugh…fine. Good night Meiko and Kaito…" The blonde cooed as she was finally led up the stairs with Haru.

The albino led her into the guest bedroom he stayed at on his previous visit, and pulled her gently down onto the bed next to him.

Rin yawned and mumbled, "You're so dead in the morning Haru…"

The albino chuckled and took her bow out of her hair, setting it on the night stand as he cooed into her ear, "I don't think so Rin."

_So let them become crazier still!_

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Hi guys! I just wanted to leave a quick little author's note here. I'm sorry if this seemed a bit rushed along with Chapter 6. I just wanted to get through this first half because I find the first half of "Crazy Night" a bit boring and just wanted to get through it okay. Hopefully I did well with this chapter along with Chapter 6! ^.^ I promise Chapter 8 will be much better and have much better story detail and may be a little longer!

Also, I wanted to make Rin and Haru get a little tipsy and a little playful; so that's where I was going with the end of the chapter.


End file.
